


From Me to You

by skullstrings



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, M/M, Pining, Wade is trying to be Good™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings
Summary: Peter is stressed with midterms and Wade takes it upon himself to ease that stress.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is just a short ficlet I wanted to write about these two, since it’s been a long long time since I’ve written about them. I find their relationship sweet so I wanted to put some of that in lol

Peter leaped off the building and thrust out an arm, his shooter immediately launching a string of fluid.

The night was cold, the wind bitter and unforgiving. As Peter swung between the giant towers of Brooklyn, he vaguely thought up some random ideas for new suit designs; it was something he’d been mulling over for the past few weeks. Stark had been bothering him, itching to get his hands on any new project.

Truth be told, Peter was stalling. Midterms were kicking his ass at the moment. Being a junior in college most definitely wasn’t easy, and it’s not like his advisors were any help. Ned proved useful in helping to release some steam, as late night sessions playing MK 11 and Smash bros were looked forward to.

But Peter was determined to get good grades. Aunt May counted on him, and it’s not like this whole ‘Spider-Man’ thing was forever. Not that Peter wanted it to be, anyway.

The brunet slowed down as he realized a full ten minutes passed. A full ten minutes without no cries for help, no Spidey senses, no call from the Avengers . . . What on Earth was going on? Since when was New York so damn quiet?

Not that Peter was complaining. There was a discussion board post he’d been procrastinating on. And, well, there was no time like the present.

Peter gracefully landed himself on top of a bank, one which he was familiar with. It was a fairly high vantage point in the center of the city. Lots of superheroes used it.

Grateful for the emptiness of the rooftop, Peter sat himself on the edge of one side of the building and shed his backpack. He dug around inside his backpack before pulling out his laptop and getting to work.

He pulled up his school website and some reading materials rather quickly—He’d definitely be in big trouble if the Avengers or another super hero were to catch him with his homework while on duty.

“Well, well, what do we have here—?”

Peter jumped at the sudden gravelly voice that interrupted the silent atmosphere. He turned and glared at the source, a little frightened that whoever interrupted him happened to bypass his Spidey sense.

“Deadpool,” Peter’s eyes narrowed before turning back to his homework.

The infamous Merc with a Mouth, a.k.a, the thorn that existed in Peter’s side forever and ever more. He was just a random mercenary with a gritty backstory that made himself a permanent visitor in Peter’s life. Not that he minded, anyway—the guy’s body was pretty easy on the eyes.

“Imagine my surprise,” Deadpool began, flinging his arms back and pacing around the rooftop playfully, like a little girl with a teasing secret. “When _I’m_ on night patrol and I see a certain spider on his little hipster MacBook . . . all alone . . . no one to accompany him . . .”

“And so you took it upon yourself to come bother me?” Peter scoffed, skimming over the discussion question once more. “How brave.”

“You looked lonely, baby boy.”

Peter didn’t flinch at the nickname. “I dunno what’s more believable, Pool. The fact that _you_ were on night patrol or that I looked like I needed company. In _any_ way.”

Deadpool sat himself down, ignoring the hint. If reading the room was the headline on tomorrow’s newspaper, Deadpool would use it to wipe his ass.

“I can be on night patrol,” Deadpool muttered. “I’m trying to do good things here, Spidey. Just like you do! Remember that talk we had last week, when the roses were in bloom and the sun was setting just right?”

Peter reread the prompt, his eyes narrowing before looking up at the taller man. “What—you mean when I caught you about to _decapitate_ someone?”

The mercenary nodded eagerly. “Yes! Ugh—you remembered. Anyway, you held me close in your big, strong arms and said—“

“I tackled you—“ Peter corrected. “And I told you that killing people was wrong. _Very_ wrong.”

Deadpool hummed. “And since then, I’m a changed man, Spidey. I’m on night patrols, I hit up Avengers for any jobs—I stopped being a mercenary! Look!”

Deadpool fumbled after one of his pouches and opened it up, slipping out a phone and unlocking it.

Peter looked away at the lock screen photo, a blush warming his face and embarrassment creeping in his gut.

“Sorry—“ Deadpool barked a nervous laughter. “Uh—forgot this was my—okay you can look now!”

The brunet rolled his eyes before looking back into the screen, unsure of why he was even taking Deadpool’s word for it in the first place.

It was a bunch of emails and messages. After skimming them quickly, Peter realized they were a bunch of job offers. Some of the headlines of the emails were sums of money that Peter’s eyes widened at.

He looked back between Deadpool and the emails, unsure of what he was seeing was even real. He knew Deadpool was supposed to be this heartless mercenary who killed for cash so this was . . . kinda impressive?

No. He shouldn’t be giving Deadpool credit for _not_ killing people. That was the bare minimum.

“That’s nice and all, Deadpool,” Peter nodded, turning back to his laptop and continuing his assignment. “But I have a lot to work on here, so if you don’t mind?”

“No, you can keep working!” He nodded enthusiastically. “So I was thinking we could work together on our night patrol? You take this section, I look at your ass all night—“

Peter began typing furiously, hoping the sounds of his tiny keyboard would drown out Wade’s incessant talking. He really had to get this discussion board up. It was the utmost importance right now. Totally number one on Peter’s to-do list. There was nothing else he could get done until this very thing was completed.

The college student pushed forward with his typing, periodically checking in on Wade through a quick glance. Holy shit—the guy was _still_ talking. Peter wanted to be both impressed and annoyed. Either way, he wanted to throw Wade off this damn building.

“You look done,” Wade noted, leaning over his shoulder. “Can I read?”

“Bold of you to ask when I know you’ve been reading this entire time.”

Wade leaned back and laughed. “Well played, Spidey. They don’t call you the smartest Avenger for a reason!”

“They _don’t_.”

“Well, they should. Look at ya! Typing away. Like some cute secretary.”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Peter stood, shoving away his laptop and phone into his backpack. “I’ve about had enough. I really gotta get going—“

“What’s wrong?” Deadpool frowned immediately. Er, frowned the best he could, considering his mask. “Too forward?”

“I’m just stressed out!” Peter snapped truthfully. This bout of forthright rage wasn’t characteristic for Peter, especially whenever he spoke to Deadpool. Usually, he would be up to the teasing and flirting but right now? It was just too much.

“My professors are assigning readings and labs like there’s no tomorrow!” Peter cried, his voice tense with all sorts of nerves. “Like fuck—can’t I get a _fucking_ break? Can’t I wake up for one stupid day and not have anything to do for once?”

The mercenary stared back at him with wide, white circles where his eyes should be. “You want me to kill them?”

“Goodnight, Deadpool.”

Peter swung away, feeling a semblance of regret for how he snapped at the mercenary.

-

The next night, Peter sat on the edge of the bed as the light blue flickers of the TV danced across his room.

Every night before patrol, he would watch the nightly news to make sure there weren’t any new bad guys on the run. The news was pretty good at keeping up with that, but Peter was even better at catching them.

Despite being one of the super hero capitals in the world, New York was still littered with crime. Though, not so much nowadays. Peter chalked it up the cold ass weather, though. The existence of super humans did little to stop people from robbing and killing each other.

“Tonight here in New York City, I am happy to report that for once, the city that never sleeps is quiet tonight.” The blonde reporter smiled into the camera, her white teeth glittering amongst the snow. “Call it a Christmas miracle, but there seems to be a new vigilante here in town that scares the criminals off like no other.”

Peter perked up. _Huh?_

Deadpool leaned into the camera frame, his bulking figure towering over the blonde reporter. “Yes, that’s right Kathy—I’ve been eager to stay on Santa’s good boy list this year. And boy, I tell ya, it feels great. I haven’t decapitated this many criminals since Easter.”

“Okay—“ She butt back in, her eyes panicked slightly. “Great! With that in mind, let’s go back to the station for the weather—“

Deadpool shoved her to the side. “And Spider-Man, I just want you to know that I got tonight’s shift, babe. It’s totally cool, I know you’re going through a lot. Stay on top of it. I’ll be home tonight with some candles and that maid outfit you like—“

The screen cut.

Embarrassment bloomed in Peter’s gut and he clenched his fist at the screen. As much as he wanted to punch a hole through Wade’s face, he couldn’t help but smile a bit.

Peter relaxed and turned off the TV, though, opting to sit at his desk and open up his laptop. He got to work and worked for hours, extremely grateful to be caught up on the studying and writings he had ahead of him.

And when there was a knock at his window, Peter didn’t hesitate to open it up for the visitor on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering adding a smut part two but we’ll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and critiques always welcome.


End file.
